


La Ley de Murphy Y Las Constantes Fundamentales

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01, Cas deserves better, Coda, Fix-It of Sorts, I hated Dean so much in this episode, Kissing, Little Fluff, M/M, Originalbruh, Post-Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Season/Series 15, back and to the future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Algo que el mundo les ha ido enseñando desde siempre, es que si algo puede ir mal, lo va a hacer. Y Dean está a punto de demostrarlo.





	La Ley de Murphy Y Las Constantes Fundamentales

Existe una ley universal: “Si las cosas pueden salir mal… lo harán”.

Cas, Dean y Sam saben eso más que nadie, pero a veces su imaginación pone barreras que dan espacio a la sorpresa, como en esta ocasión.

Chuck siempre fue alguien de quien Dean supo que no debía fiarse, y alguien que representaba las pocas gotas de esperanza que Castiel cargaba para un objetivo mayor, para un mundo con un único y solo sentido: el amor. Por lo que verlo allí, destruyendo su realidad y demostrando su obvio desprecio, representó un derrumbe total para todo lo que creyeron verdadero hasta aquel momento.

Cas es un desastre. Apenas tiene fuerza en sus brazos para cargar el cuerpo de Jack hacia el panteón del cementerio que parecerá seguro, y no quiere tener que lidiar con lo que vino después; Dean demostrándole que sí se puede empeorar una situación.

Sam lo sabe. Entre el ángel y su hermano hay una tensión que necesita ser liberada, pero sus vidas no hacen más que opacar y poner excusas para nunca hacerlo. Haciendo que, en momentos como estos, tenerlos juntos resulte en una posible catástrofe, y definitivamente no ayude en lo absoluto.

Dean no comprende a Cas, y es grosero al respecto. Cas no comprende a Dean, y no hace nada por solucionarlo.

Todo eso se vuelve en una mezcolanza que Sam y Belphegor -el nuevo demonio a su disposición- tienen que soportar. Sin embargo, la situación de los zombis vivientes y fantasmas, es una prioridad colectiva.

Cuando Sam sale del Impala para buscar al Sheriff de la ciudad, y llevar al cabo sus planes, también siente certidumbre de que finalmente puedan hablar, y espera con todas sus fuerzas que Belphegor mantenga su boca cerrada al respecto. Pero no, Cas sale pronto del Impala también.

“Cas” lo detiene Sam de camino de vuelta al auto, apenas acabaron de hablar con el Sheriff. “¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Entiendo que toda esta situación es algo bastante estresante, pero no puedes dejarlo así por siempre”. 

Cas se pone a disposición de insistir que no sucede nada, pero sabe que es inútil. Así que solo dedica una mirada de resignación, y vuelve a subirse al Impala en silencio. A lo que Sam también suspira resignado uniéndose de nuevo a la caza, la cual resulta victoriosa después del hechizo de Belphegor.

Sam no quiere pensar en nada más que ver a la familia que han salvado feliz, así que ayuda en acompañarlos a la Escuela donde estarán a salvo, esperando que esta vez, quizá si logren hablar.

Y así sucede, aunque no es lo ideal.

Dean se acerca a Cas, con todas las de no arruinarla más de lo que ya lo está, pero cuando apenas se dispone a hablar, la situación es inminente.

_Si las cosas pueden ir a peores… lo harán._

“¿Estás bien?”

Cas dirige su mirada, la cual no expresa más que cansancio y dolor.

“Sí, pero-…”

“_Bien_”

_Si cuando Dean abre la boca puede empeorar una situación… lo hará._

“¿¡Cuál es tu problema, Dean?! Porque si crees que esto soluciona algo, déjame decirte que no lo hace. Si hay algo que tengas que decirme, dilo. Pero pretender que todo lo que sucede no importa, es de los argumentos más simplistas con los que has llegado alguna vez” grita Cas, llamando por completo la atención de Dean, Belphegor y algún transeúnte curioso. “Siempre he estado a tu disposición, siempre vengo cuando llamas. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta?”

“¡Tú no comprendes lo que se siente éste momento! Saber que toda tu vida no tuvo sentido, que ha cada segundo que pasas, estás en el mismo laberinto en un juego donde no importa cuanto des de ti, porque todo lo que haces no tiene ningún valor”.

“Claro que lo hago” responde Cas. “Cada maldito segundo a tu lado es así”.

Por primera vez, Dean cierra su boca. Castiel le dedica una mirada furiosa, impotente, y decide dar media vuelta e irse, solo para ser detenido por el brazo de Dean.

“Cas, venga… Yo…”

El ángel lo mira de nuevo, con su mismo semblante, a punto de forzar a Dean para que lo suelte cuando éste se inclina, y sosteniéndolo de la nuca, lo besa.

“¿¡Es en serio?!” exclama el demonio molesto.

Pero Dean hace caso omiso, profundizando más su beso y usando su mano libre para ponerla en las caderas de Cas, quien también sigue el beso con notorio entusiasmo. Cuando el aire se vuelve necesidad, y los ojos de Dean se vuelven a encontrar con los de Castiel, la preocupación por todos sus problemas parece por fin sanar.

“¿Es esta una disculpa suficiente para ti?” susurra Dean.

“Claro que no” contesta con una sonrisa. “Pero la tomaré”

Ambos ríen en su cercanía, y es justo allí donde Sam regresa, mirando con desconcierto como su hermano sostiene al ángel.

“¿De qué me perdí?”

Belphegor presente suspira molesto.

_“¿Por dónde empiezo?”_

Sam suspira de alivio, un problema menos por el que preocuparse.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí tomar el challenge (aunque nadie realmente me lo pidió) de hacer un coda/one-shot por cada capítulo de la temporada 15. Así que aquí es donde comienza.  
¡Amor y kudos son bien recibidos para esta inexperta fangirl!


End file.
